Michael Myers (original)
''Michael Myers is the main antagonist and villain protagonist of the 1978 horror film ''Halloween and its many sequels (except for Halloween III: Season of the Witch) and it's remakes. Michael Myers is known as The Shape and Evil on Two Legs. Michael is a force of pure evil that can't be stopped and poccesses immortality due to his inhumanity. He seems to like playing games on his victims by stalking and scaring then half to death before brutally killing them. A perfect example of this is in the first Halloween when Micheal puts a ghost costume on along with glasses, making Lynda believe it's her boyfriend Bob. When her back is turned to make a phone call, he strangles her to death with the telephone line. ''Halloween'' Michael Audrey Myers was born on October 19, 1957. He had an older sister named Judith and a younger sister. The family resided in a two-story house at 45 Lampkin Lane in the suburban town of Haddonfield, Illinois. On October 31, 1963, Michael's parents were away, and he was at home with his sister Judith who was supposed to be babysitting him and take him out trick or treating, but she cared more about spending an intimate moment with her boyfriend, Danny. After Danny leaves, Michael (in a clown costume) went into the kitchen, picked up a butcher knife, walked up the steps, he paused to put on a clown mask that Judith's boyfriend had dropped, before entering her room and stabbed Judith to death nine times. He then walked back downstairs and into the front where his parents discovered him and what had happened which horrified them. Michael was taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he became the patient of a psychiatrist named Doctor Samuel Loomis. He spent fifteen years with Doctor Loomis, barely moving, never speaking a word. During his fifteen year hospitalization, Michael's parents died in a car crash, resulting in their new baby to be adopted by the Strode family. On October 30th, 1978, Michael Myers destroyed his room at Smith's Grove and carved the word "sister" on his door before breaking out. He also released the other patients from their rooms. At the same time, Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers were arriving at the facility to transfer Myers for his court hearing. Noticing the patients roaming around outside the hospital, Loomis got out the car to investigate as Michael attacked Marion and sped away in their station wagon. As he drove across Illinois, Michael stopped to murder a truck driver to steal his unused boiler suit. Traveling to Haddonfield, Michael returned to his childhood home. The next day on Halloween, a teenaged Laurie Strode dropped off a key at the Myers house for her realtor father, and was seen by Myers who instantly recognised his sister. Michael proceeded to stalk her and her friends Annie and Lynda throughout the afternoon. He also stole Judith's gravestone from the local cemetary, and broke into Nichol's Hardware Store to acquire knives, rope, and a Halloween mask. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis had followed Michael to Haddonfield and warned town Sheriff Leigh Brackett of the danger he posed. That night, as Laurie and Annie were babysitting across the street from each other, Michael watched them from the shadows. He murdered Annie first, strangling her in her car as she left to meet her boyfriend, before slitting her throat. Later, Lynda and her own boyfriend, Bob, showed up, only to fall victim to Michael as well. Worried about her missing friends, Laurie crossed the street to investigate, only to find Annie's body arranged under Judith Myers' gravestone, and Lynda and Bob hidden in the closets. From out of the shadows, Michael lunged at Laurie from behind, catching her on the arm with his knife and knocking her over the banaster, recovering she ran for her life, however Michael had already locked all the doors. Laurie managed to escape by breaking the glass of the back door. Michael followed her across the street and into the house, attacking her from behind, Laurie was forced to stab him with a knitting needle in the throat, knocking him down. Michael however survived and followed her up the stairs. Laurie hid the kids and then hid herself in the closet, however Michael just started to smash the door appart. Straightening a wire coat hanger, Laurie poked Michael in the eye, causing him to drop his knife. Laurie grabbed it and once again stabbed Michael. Laurie slowly walked away trying to cope with the shock, but Michael rose up to resume his attack on Laurie. He tried to chock her to death, but in the conflict she managed to pull his mask off. Michael let go to put it back on. At the same time, Dr. Loomis appeared and followed Michael into the room. Loomis shot Michael six times in the chest, each shot knocking him backwards, causing him to fall off the balcony. When Loomis went to check the body, Michael had vanished. ''Halloween II'' Taking place immediately after the previous film, Michael Myers fled into the back alleys of Haddonfield. He killed teenager Alice Martin before breaking into the elementary school and scrawling "Samhain" onto the chalkboard in blood. As news of the murders spread, chaos erupted in Haddonfield, with citizens rioting and teenager Bennett Tramer being killed in the confusion. Learning Laurie's location from a news report, Michael resumed his search for her at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, where she had been taken for her shoulder wound. Michael systematically murdered Laurie's protectors at the hospital, including a security gaurd, paramedic, doctor, and four nurses. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis, who was continuing his search for Myers with the help of the Haddonfield police, was told by Marion Chambers of Michael's sibling connection to Laurie Strode. Loomis, realizing why Michael had come home, tracked him down to the hospital and saved Laurie's life a second time. Loomis and Laurie worked together to cause an explosion in the hospital operating room, which engulfed Michael in flames. From here, the series split into two alternate timelines. ''4-6'' Timeline Though it was officially stated that Michael was "killed", Halloween III: Season of the Witch (which featured witchcraft and mad scientists with Conal Cochran as the main villain) received many complaints, so Michael's death was retconned and he returned in the fourth movie. ''Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers'' Michael survived the fire and was placed in a coma for 10 years, during which Laurie was killed in a car crash. As he was being transferred back to Smith's Grove, he heard Laurie had a daughter, Jamie Lloyd, indicating Jamie is Michael's niece, so he killed everyone in the ambulance, made his way back to Haddonfield, received his trademark Halloween mask and tracked down Jamie and attempted to kill her. He killed several of Sheriff Ben Meeker's cops in the process, as well as an angry mob led by Earl. Eventually he was shot by Sheriff Meeker and his troops, sending him falling down an abandoned mine shaft before he could finish off Jamie. ''Halloween 5'' Michael survived the fall and escaped into the river as one of Meeker's troops threw dynamite down the shaft. He ended up at a hermit's house where he went into a coma until the next Halloween a year later. He killed the hermit, causing Jamie to have a reaction that resembles a seizure each time Michael kills someone. He returned to Haddonfield and killed several more people, including Jamie's foster sister Rachel, and their new dog, Max. After his rampage of terror, he listened to what Dr. Loomis had to say and ordered him to go home where he and Jamie would be waiting for him. Michael did so and killed all the cops there before injuring Loomis and after pursuing Jamie, she suddenly addressed him as "uncle", and removed his mask for her when she asked and briefly showed a tear going down his eye, but quickly loses control soon after puts the mask back on and continues his pursuit of her. Eventually, Dr. Loomis traps Michael in a convenient net, shoots him with a few tranquilizer darts and then beats him with a wooden plank before passing out. Michael was locked up afterwards. Meeker planned to have him transferred to a high security cell for the rest of his life, but before he could, he and his police force were killed by the man in black, who then broke Michael out. ''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers'' Michael finally killed Jamie several years later, impaling her on a corn thresher, but earlier she had a baby which was also his by force conception, whom Michael could not find. Tommy Doyle, whom Laurie was babysitting in the first movie, found the baby and named him Stephen. He also discovered the truth behind Michael's motives: he is part of the Thorn Cult, with the Curse of Thorn, and must kill every member of his family as a sacrifice. This was just an alternate character twist, though, it never originally happened. After killing several more people, Michael eventually got tired of being used by Dr. Wynn, so he killed him and all the cult members (though they were offscreen kills). As he tried to kill Danny and Stephen, he was injected by Tommy with corrosive chemical and beaten with a metal pole (the chemical was seen gushing from the eyeholes of the mask). What happened afterwards is unknown; when Dr. Loomis returns, Michael's mask was left on the floor, and we hear Loomis scream offscreen. The two most likely speculations are that either he killed Loomis, or left (leaving his mask for unknown reasons), and Loomis saw he was gone. ''H20'' Timeline ''Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later'' Michael was not heard from since he was set on fire in Halloween II, but returned twenty years later and found out that Laurie Strode had faked her death in an automoble accident, renamed herself "Keri Tate", and became the headmistress at Hillcrest Academy High School and had a son named John. After terrolising the town, Michael pursued John and his girlfriend to Laurie's house, where the two finally meet each other for the first time in 20 years. Michael killed Laurie's boyfriend and Laurie, John and his girlfirend eventually escape, but afterwards, Laurie orders them to escape (and they do so) while Laurie stays behind to fight Michael. She picks up an axe and arrives back at the school. She finds Michael and enters a final battle with him. After a long pursuit, Laurie eventually stabbed Michael several times and threw him off a balcony. As Laurie prepared to finish off an unconscious Michael, a security guard stopped her, claiming that "he's already dead". The police come and clean the mess and put Michael in a body bag and put it in an ambulance. Laurie receives the axe, steals the ambulance with Michael's body in the back and drives off with it. Michael is still alive and he escapes the body bag, and again tries to kill her but Laurie slams on the brakes, throwing him through the windshield. He gets up but Laurie runs the ambulance at her brother and the vehicle tumbles down a cliff but she escapes, while Michael gets trapped between it and a tree. Laurie manages to recover and pick up her axe again and stands in front of Michael. They reach out to each other, but Laurie remembers all of the loved ones that Michael has taken. She pulls her hand back and delivers the final blow and decapitates Michael, finally killing him. Michael's head rolls down and stops. As police sirens are heard in the background, Laurie sighs in relief, now that fear and evil has finally been lifted now that Michael Myers is gone. ''Halloween: Resurrection'' However, he was not decapitated; he forcibly switched clothings and mask with a paramedic and crushed his voice box, who was killed instead. After finally killing Laurie, Michael found several people filming a reality show at his house. The only two survivors, Sara and Freddie, electrocuted and burned him, but he survived. What becomes of him afterwards is unknown. Remake timeline ''Halloween'' When Michael was ten years old, he murders a school bully, his mother's abusive ex-boyfriend, his sister's boyfriend, and finally his older sister. Michael is then locked up in a prison for 17 years. But on the night before Halloween, he escapes and decides to come home to find his younger sister Angel, who is now known as Laurie Strode. He murders everybody who gets in the way. Later, he finally confronts Laurie, who's completely unaware that she is Michael's sister, and abducts her. She later wakes up inside her old home (the Myers' residence) and escapes. Michael chases after her and they both fall off the balcony. Laurie takes the revolver she took from Dr. Loomis, who Michael knocked unconscious, and attempts to shoot Michael. Michael then proceeds to grab Laurie's arm and she finally manages to shoot Michael in the face. ''Halloween II'' Laurie has a dream two years after the events of Halloween, that she is in a hospital and Michael attacks her. But, she begins to wonder if Michael will come after her again. On Halloween, Michael attacks her again, and he hides out in a shed, and the police and Dr. Loomis surround the shed, and Loomis tries to reason with Michael, and is stabbed over and over and killed by Michael. Then, the police shoot Michael in the face, and Laurie tells him that she loves him and stabs him in the face and comes out the shed wearing Michael's mask. In the Director's cut of the movie, Michael crashes Loomis through the barn wall, reveals his face and says "Die!" and stabs Loomis. The police then shoot Michael to death. Laurie then picks up Michael's knife and is about to kill Loomis a second time for some reason, but the police shot her down as well (against the orders of Sheriff Brackett). Laurie transitions to isolation in a psychiatric ward, grinning as a vision of Deborah dressed in white stands with a white horse at the end of her room. ''Halloween 3D'' Coming soon! Gallery Michael Myers 1.jpg|6 Year Old Michael (Will Sandin) 1978 Michael Myers 3.jpg|10 year old Michael (Daeg Faerch) 2007 Michael Myers 2.jpg|21 year old Michael Unmasked (Tony Moran) 1978 Michael Myers 4.jpg|29 year old Michael Unmasked (Tyler Mane) 2009 Michael Myers 6.jpg|Michael and Laurie (Brad Loree and Jamie Lee Curtis) 2002 Michael Myers 5.jpg|Michael and Angel (Tyler Mane and Scout Taylor - Compton) 2007 Michael_Myers_4-5_timeline.jpg|Michael Myers Halloween 4 & 5 Powers & Abilities *'Anger Empowerment & Feral Mind': Michael is consumed by his uncontrollable rage that drives him to kill his family and anybody who gets in his way. *'Enhanced Strength': Michael possesses super inhuman strength to the point where he could lift people off the ground, crush people's heads and smash through walls. *'Immortality': Michael was also granted immortality to the point he was able to survive explosions, falls from heights, stabbing and shooting. Though he does avoid decapitation, suggesting that might be able to kill him. **'Supernatural Survivability': Because he's immortal, Michael can survive any situation such as a car, a shootout or an explosion. *'Invulnerability': Michael is immune to physical attacks such as weapons and punches. *'Pain Immunity': Fueled by anger, Michael is immune to physical pain. *'Bullet Immunity': Michael is immune to bullets, he was able to withstand the shootout from the police and surviving a bullet to the head. *'Escape Intuition': Michael was able to escape from situations whenever he is brought down or captured. *'Enhanced Tracking': Michael was able to track down Laurie, despite of her being at a distance. *'Stealth Tactics': Michael uses stealth to get to his victims and kill them one by one -- similar to Jason Voorhees. *'Teleportation': Michael apparently has the ability to teleport, he was able to appear on the pickup truck that Rachel and Jamie were on. Personal Information *'Born:' Michael Audrey Myers *'Species: '''Human / Immortal *'Gender:' Male *'Birth:' October 19, 1957 (1980; 2007 remake) *'Death:' October 31, 2002; (2009; 2009 film) *'Age: 21- 45 (1978 - 2002); 27-29 (2007 - 2009) *'''Star Sign: Libra Family *'Father' - Donald Myers (1978); Unknown (2007) *'Mother' - Edith Myers (1978); Deborah Myers (2007) *'Sister(s)' - Judith (1978 & 2007); Laurie (1978 - 2002) ; Angel a.k.a Laurie (2007 - 2009) *'Niece' - Jamie Lloyd (1988 - 1995) *'Nephew' - John Tate (1998) *'Grand Nephew/''Son''' - Steven Lloyd (1995) In other media Michael appeared in the Robot Chicken episode That Hurts Me, as one of the two house guests of Big Brother on the chopping block (the other being Ghostface). He was pulling the pins out of Pinhead's head. He played charades with Jason Voorhees and Leatherface. When asked to give a speech on why he should stay, Michael, unable to talk, stabbed Freddy Krueger (which did no damage but annoyed him), and he was evicted. Afterward, he revealed himself as Mike Myers and killed the host. Michael Myers appears in the Family Guy episode Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream, where it is revealed that Tom Tucker performed the role in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. Myers is voiced by Seth MacFarlane performing as Tom Tucker. In what can be considered the most credible fan video ever (given that Tom Kane, a professional voice actor who voiced Dr. Loomis in H20), Michael appeared in Chris .R. Notarile's fan video The Last Halloween, where Michael, at age 60, had finished killing any remaining relatives (could apply to either timeline) and was killed from the rage inside him. He also appeared in Notarile's video The Nightmare Ends on Halloween where Freddy tried to get him to spread fear (like Jason did), and fought him in the dream world. Michael, Jason, and Leatherface tear him apart at Pinhead's request. A parodic version of Michael appeared in the spoof movie Stan Helsing. He is named Michael Crier. In the end, Stan defeats him by pulling on his mask, and he is eaten by a dog along with Jason (who is renamed Mason). Category:Serial Killers Category:Bogeymen Category:Horror Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Remake Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Brother of hero Category:Knifemen Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Siblings Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Sociopaths Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Barbarian Category:Recurring villain Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Thief Category:Immortals Category:Male Villains Category:Murderer Category:Evil from the past Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Complete Monster Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Terrorists Category:Spree-Killers Category:Undead Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Incriminators Category:Abusers Category:Fearmongers Category:Hijackers Category:Psychopath Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Kid Villains Category:Torturer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bullies Category:Child Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Grandparents Category:Misanthropes Category:Villains who fall to their deaths